Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover
by Sing2Me
Summary: What happens when Edward, the quiet new boy, starts to fall in love with Bella, the town tramp with a secret? all human and normal pairings.
1. New Green Roomed Home

**Ok people, I think it is obvious that I do not own anything, and this can go unsaid from now on… also the updates will most likely not be on any kind of a schedule. This is in Edward's POV but once the story gets going the chapters will be in mostly Bella's. On with the story….**

The trees whizzed by, as I stared out the car window. We had already spent what seemed like hours in the car. Rosalie, my little sister, who was sitting in the other window seat, was listening to her iPod ignoring everyone else in car. She was mad that we were moving; she had to brake up with her boyfriend because they didn't want a long distance relationship.

And Alice, my twin sister, was complaining about the lack of a mall, and my mom, Esme, was promising to find the nearest one once we got the internet hooked up in the new house. The rest of car ride was Mom gushing about how beautiful the house was.

Alice and I rolled our eyes. And my dad, Carlisle, smiled at how happy mom was; she never really liked the city, which was why we were moving to the middle of no where. I went back to my book, while Alice laid her head on my shoulder closing he eyes.

After another chapter or so, I felt the car slow, and looked up. We were winding down a secluded road. When the trees cleared there was a huge white house which sat in the middle of the clearing.

I nudged Alice and she sat up and smiled when she saw the house. The car didn't even stop before she jumped over Rosalie and opened the door, sprinted up the porch. She was a little upset about the move, she didn't want to leave her friends during senior year, but mom promised her an all new wardrobe, and she was on board. I didn't care either way, I didn't have many friends and I can sit and read anywhere.

I got out of the car and instantly heard a small stream in the distance. I walked around the back of the house and saw a small patio, and followed down a narrow path, which ended at the stream.

I heard a window slam open behind me, "I call this room!" Alice yelled down at me. I turned around and saw her half hanging out a window on the second story. "Be careful!" I called up at her, and she over dramatically rolled her eyes, than pulled her self back into the room and closed the window. I chuckled at her, there was no need to call rooms I'm sure Mom had already picked them out and painted them to our likings.

I turned and walked back up the path and went into the house through the back French doors. I walked up the winding stair case and rolled my eyes when I saw Alice had already put up her pink bulletin board that said Alice's Attic.

I never understood her logic behind that sign; she doesn't live in the attic. But she insists that it makes sense because it is pink and has a cute saying with her name in it. She tried to get me a green one that said Edward's Enclosure but I put my foot down on that one.

I continued down the hall and opened the next door and saw it was a big bathroom with two other doors, one leading in the direction of Alice's room, and the other in the opposite direction.

I closed it and opened the next door, it was a huge room with dark green walls and wood floors, there was a big window on the farthest wall and small sliding door closet and a door, which I'm guessing lead to the bathroom I was just in.

I heard a knock on the door and when I turned around I saw dad standing there holding a box. "I see you found your room?" He said setting the box down and walking to look out the window; the sun was starting to set. "I hope your ok with sharing a bathroom with Alice?"

I walked up next to him; "We shared one back in Portland" I shrugged. We both turned when there was another knock on the door. Mom was standing there, "Honey the movers are here can you go make sure they don't break anything?" She asked. Dad nodded and walked out of the room.

"Your guys' stuff is coming up first so you and your sisters can get to bed soon, you three start school tomorrow" Mom said moving out of the way for one of the movers to set another box down. "Okay, sweetheart," she sighed, "I need to go make sure all the furniture is being set in the right places, start unpacking." She said turning to leaving. "Will do" I called opening the box labeled books.

The movers kept coming in and out bring different things: boxes, bookshelves, my dresser, my desk, until my room was filled and cluttered with unopened boxes. I mindlessly put stuff away. I could hear music being played farther down the hall, Rosalie trying to make it clear just how much she didn't want to be here.

Alice kept popping her head in every once in a while to ask what I was wearing tomorrow and how she wanted to were the same color to show off our twin connection, or to tell me again how exciting tomorrow will be.

After all my books were put away I found my toiletries and went into the bathroom and unpacked at the sink that wasn't already covered with pink. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, than slipped into bed.

"Good Night Eddie!" I heard Alice yell from the bathroom. About ten minutes later I heard her march down the hallway and bang on a door, "Rosalie turn off the music, we know your pissed but some of us are trying to sleep!"

I chuckled rolling over in bed trying to tune out my sisters yelling down the hall. I have gotten pretty good at it from all the practice over the past 18 years. I stared out the window drifting to sleep listening to the sound of the drizzling ran, letting thoughts about tomorrow floating through my head.


	2. Gossip Machine

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I heard a voice shrieking.

I jumped awake, "Alice what the hell?!" She sat on my bed next to me giggling, "Sorry I knew your alarm was about to go off and I couldn't resist." Of course my alarm started to blare at the end of her sentence.

"How you do that I will never know" I said rolling over. "That you are right about. Now get up! We don't want to be late." She said pulling on my shoulder. I shrugged her off, sitting up, "Fine fine, go make sure Ms. Personality is up, while I get ready."

Alice's nose scrunched up, "Do I have to? Can't you do it today?" she whined. I shook my head smirking, "No this is pay back for the alarm clock incident." Her shoulders slumped and she stood up from the bed shuffling to the door.

Alice took a deep breath than marched down the hall. I heard some yelling, and a few "fuck"s and "what the hell"s come from down the hall. Than mom's voice boomed from down stairs, "Language!" The upstairs feel silent than, "Sorry Mom!" and the yelling continued, minus the cursing. I rolled my eyes, _normal day in the Cullen household_.

I got up and looked at what Alice laid on the bed; I ignored it and picked out something else that was still the same general color as what she had picked. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair swinging my back pack over my shoulder after making sure I packed a book in it, than went down stair into the kitchen where I saw Alice and Rosalie giggling over a magazine. I swear those two can be so up and down, I sometimes get motion sickness.

I picked up an apple taking a bite, "ready to go?" I asked grabbing my keys. They both stood up getting their bags. Mom hurried into the room, "Don't forget your lunch!" she said giving us each a kiss on the check and a paper bag with out names on it. "Mom…" we all groaned together. "Oh hush now! You know you love it!" She said waving her hand than shoeing us out the door, "Go! Go! You're going to be late."

I saw Dad's car was gone, probably already at the hospitable doing what he loved, saving people's lives. I slid into the driver's seat, Alice next to me and Rosalie in the back. "Bye! Have a good day at school!" Mom yelled from the porch. We all waved as I speed down the road. "Edward do you even know how to get there?" Rosalie asked her eyes scanning the road.

"I'm sure it's not that hard, and Dad said it was right off the main road, so I'm sure I can find it." I said turning down a road and following signs. About 5 minutes later I pulled into an empty space in the parking lot. My shiny silver Volvo sticking out like a sore thumb.

We sat in the car for a few more minutes watching kids go into school, some staring others pointing. I'm sure it's a big deal to have new students in a place like this. The three of us sigh before getting out of the car and heading toward the office.

When we walked through the office doors an old lady with the magnifying type glassing that made her look like a bug, was talking on the phone. Alice stepped up and leaned on the desk waiting for her to notice us. She set down the phone and smiled, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward and my sister Rosalie. This is our first day" She said sweetly. "Oh right you are the Cullen kids! I'm Ms. Cape." She said looking down at her paper, "Now Alice and Edward, you both are seniors, Correct?" She asked holding out papers.

"Yes Ma'am" Alice chirped taking the papers and handing half to me. "And Rosalie, you are a junior?" She said holding out more papers for Rose. "That's right" Rose answered politely taking the papers. "These are your schedules and maps. If you have anymore questions please feel free to ask." She smiled at us, her big bug like eyes staring. "Thanks" I said quickly pulling Alice out of there, with Rosalie right behind us.

"What an odd little lady!" Rosalie said. "Yes but she was sweet" Alice added. "I think she needs bigger glasses," Rosalie laughed, and I snorted trying not to laugh. Alice slapped our arms, "Be nice!" she scolded us.

Rosalie and I shared a glance than said "Yes Ma'am" mocking her from earlier. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find my locker!" she announced before marching off, she had a tendency to do that. Rosalie shrugged "Me to" than walked off in another direction.

I stood and took the chance to finally look at my schedule:

1st English

2nd Gym

3rd History

4th Lunch

5th Biology

6th Math

Locker 164

I looked up at the numbers on the lockers and followed down the line in the direction of mine. "Hi you must be new!" a high pitched voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with brown curly hair with a huge smile on her face; I almost backed up in surprise but decided that would be rude.

"I'm Jessica Stanley" She said. "Edward" I mumbled, slowly turning to continue walking hoping she would go away. No such luck, "Do you need help finding your locker?" She asked hot on my heels, like an eager to please new puppy, fortunately for me I'm not a dog person. "Um…no thanks I got it." I said noticing the hall fell silent. Her smile fell but than it quickly returned as a smirk.

Jessica was looking over my shoulder, and I turned around to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, walking down the hall with her head held high as people hissed insults at her. "Slut" Jessica hissed with a smirk as the girl passed.

The hall stayed silent as the girl went to her locker, which was only a few down from mine. She slammed her locker closed and continued down the hall. Once she turned the corner, the hall filled with voices again.

"Who's that?" I asked nodding the direction of the girl, testing out my locker combo. "That's Bella Swan, the town tramp." She said with disgust. My eyebrows raised and she continued, "She got herself knocked up at 12! And she lives with these two guys, Emmett and Jasper. It is a disgrace to this town." She said as the bell rang and I closed my locker. _Big drama for such a small town. _

Jessica quickly changed the subject, "What class do you have now?" she asked all disgust and hatred out of her voice only excitement. "English," I mumbled. _Please don't have it, Please don't have it, Please don't have it._ She gasped, "ME TOO!" _God Dam it!_ She grabbed my hand and led me down the hall toward the classroom talking non stop.

I yanked my hand from hers and walked into the classroom and up to the teacher. She handed me the reading list and a few other papers and sent me to an empty seat in the back of the room on the opposite side from Jessica. _Thank you to all that is holy_. I had read almost all the books on the list so it would be an easy class. I pulled out my book, and read for the rest of class, ignoring the lesson.

Gym wasn't as peaceful, this kid, Mick or Mike, _whatever,_ was acting all buddy buddy, asking me all these questions like why I moved to Forks, and what Portland and city life was like. After that class the rest of the day went by dully. Teachers handed me papers and annoyingly nosey students asked me question about my life like I owed them an explanation. I ignored them, reading in most of my classes, hopefully they will take a hint.

When lunch came, Jessica sought me out when I walked through the cafeteria door. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" she asked going for my hand again. I quickly stuffed it into my pocket and looked around, happy to see Alice waving at me. "Sorry I'm sitting with my sisters." I said than quickly heading over to Alice and sitting down, pulling out my bagged lunch from my backpack.

"Thank you for saving me from her!" I said stealing one of mom's homemade cookies from Rosalie. Alice and I looked at each other when she didn't say anything. "Earth to Rose?!" Alice asked waving a hand at her. "Uh what?" She asked coming out of her trance. "What was all that about?" I asked stealing another cookie. This time she slapped my hand away. "She's back!" Alice said in a high sing song voice.

"Oh shut up!" Rose said rolling her eyes. Alice turned around, "So, Rose, who were you staring at?" Alice asked. "How did you, never mind! That guy over there." Rosalie answered nodding her head toward the back of the cafeteria. I turned around following Rose's eyes to a huge boy sitting across from Bella Swan and another smaller blonde boy.

"Rose I don't know if-" I was cut off by Alice

"Oh God Edward you don't hate her too just because of what everyone is saying?" Alice scolded. "No! I'm just saying, there is a lot of shit that revolves around them, I saw how they treated her in the halls, and there has to be some truth about what these people are saying, right? Whether they are living with her or not they all seem really close."

"I don't think they're together _together_ or doing anything for that matter." Rose state staring at the three sitting isolated at the back of the cafeteria. "And how would you know that?" I asked.

"You can tell by the way they look at each other." Alice answered, "I have a class with them, and I see nothing concern and love, but not lovey dovey, more like big protective brothers." She was staring at them also. "It's rude to stare!" I hissed, like anybody could hear us over the roar of the room. I turned around quickly and in the instant our eyes met, but Bella looked away quickly.

I turned back around and ate the rest of Rosalie's cookies. When I turned around again the three were gone. There was still five minutes of lunch and I didn't want to sit in crowded cafeteria anymore so I stood leaving my bagged lunch for Rose and Alice to pick through, "I have to go to my locker, I will meet you guys after school by the car ok?" They both nodded continuing with their conversation about their trip to the mall this weekend.

I walked down the empty halls, and turned the corner down the hall with my locker, but stopped when I saw Bella and the two guys from lunch. They were sitting in front of her locker. When I started walking again they all looked up and fell silent. I felt their eyes on me as I opened my locker, and put away the history book that the teacher gave me and closed my locker. I turned and was met by three pairs of eyes who weren't even trying to hide their stares.

I walked passed them and turned down another hall, feeling there eyes on me the whole time. The bell rang and I quickly found my biology class. I walked to the teacher's desk and introduced myself, like I did in every other class. He handed me a book and some papers and pointed to a desk at the front, saying it was the only one open.

I sat down dropping my stuff to the ground after pulling out my book and starting to read. I heard the chair next to me slide against the floor. I looked up and see Bella sitting down and leaning her head on her hand closest to me, her face shielded by her hair.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, it was the only seat left." I said politely. She looked up at me, "Its fine" she said. "Um…I'm Edward by the way." I said trying to be friendly. Normally I kept to myself but for some reason I wanted to talk to her.

"I'm sure you have already been told who I am," she said coldly. "I'm afraid I haven't"

She snorted, "Ok sure!" she said rolling her eyes. I sighed, "Ok I have been told all the rumors, but I figured I should meet you properly, seeing as how most high school rumors are lies." She glared up at me, "What if they're not rumors? What if I really did live with two guys and have a 5 year old?" she asked me sharply. I saw the truth in her eyes, "Whether they are true or not I'm still not one for believing everything I hear and gossip tends to go in one ear and out the other with me, especially when Jessica Stanley is the one telling it."

This made her laugh but she stopped when she saw me watching her, and glared again, "I'm not going to sleep with you!" she said boldly. _Was she asked that a lot?_ "I wasn't going to ask." I said calmly. "That's what they all saw" she said rolling her eyes and than focusing on the lesson. I watched the board, but kept glancing at Bella. This was the first period all day that I haven't spent the time reading. The minute the bell rang Bella was up from her seat and out the door.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, of students, and homework and parent's annoying questions, until I was lying in bed staring at my book, attempting to read, but my thoughts were filled with Bella. Were the rumors really true? She doesn't look like she had a kid, that's for sure. Does she really live with two guys? Where are her parents? And why did I feel the need to get to know her? Help her? Protect her from all the hate filled glares at school? All I know is I can't wait for school tomorrow.


End file.
